To Quit
by evelinaonline
Summary: She used to admire them. Now she has finally got used to hating them. [Harumi centered One-Shot]


"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like Nya!"

The married couple on the couch watched as their daughter played with her ninja action figures. Ever since she first heard about the ninja, she became obsessed with them.

"That's great, honey." her father chuckled.

"Is Nya the girl of the team, sweetheart?" the woman asked.

"She is the Samurai X, mom!" the little girl said. "She is strong and she can beat anyone! Even boys!"

" _The girl I've wanted to be ever since I first heard about her, with her mastery of water and the skill that could rival any master."_

The girl's father smiled. "What about the ninja? Do you want to tell us about them?"

The girl crossed her arms and pouted. "Did you forget who they are already? I talk about them all the time, how can you not know them?"

"Is that so?" her mother raised an eyebrow, though it was clear she was messing with her daughter. "I suppose we'll just have to ask the other kids what they think of the ninja-"

"No!" the girl interrupted her. She gathered her action figured and crawled her way to the couch. "I know them better than anyone! I'm the one that should tell you!"

The man couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "So you're going to tell us, then?"

"Duh!" she picked up the red figure. "This is Kai, Nya's sister. He loves to yell 'FIYAAA' as loud as he can, did you know that?" she perked up. "He is a hot-head!"

" _Kai, the hot-head who acts without question."_

"Cole is the black ninja." she continued.

"Ah, he is my favourite one!" her dad said. "He seems like he loves his family, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does!" the girl confirmed. "He is the leader too!"

" _Cole, the rock and foundation of the team."_

"And Jay," the girl pointed at the blue ninja. "He makes the jokes! He is very funny. I love watching his interviews because he makes me laugh the most!"

" _Jay, the joker whose mouth is as fast as lightning."_

"Personally," her mom began. "I like the white one!"

The girl smiled widely. "Zane! He is the master of ice and he is the _coolest_ robot ever!"

" _Zane, the cold and calculating android."_

Her dad smirked. "Was that a pun?" he bumped his wife's shoulder to get her attention. "She took that from your father."

"Oh shoo!" the woman laughed.

The girl cleared her throat. "I'm not done yet! I still have Lloyd to talk about!"

"Who is Lloyd?" the man asked.

His daughter almost choked. "Dad! You can't be serious right now!" she took hold of the green ninja and started shaking him in front of her dad's face. "He is the green ninja, dad!" The green ninja! He may be young but he is the most important one!"

"Is he?" her dad continued to tease her.

"He is my favourite." she ignored him and hugged her toy.

" _And Master Lloyd. The green ninja. The youngest but most powerful protector. The chosen one."_

"You're going to grow to be a wonderful ninja, sunshine." her dad patted her shoulder. "Do you know why?"

"Because I'm your little princess?" the girl responded, looking up at her parents.

"This," her mother chuckled. "but also because you want it very much. And what is it that you always tell us about ninja?"

The little girl's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Ninja never quit!" the family said simultaneously. The couple pulled their daughter in for a hug as they all broke into laughter.

" _We adopted Harumi and raised her as our own."_ the empress said.

The six protectors of Ninjago, the ninja, were present in the throne room of the Palace of Secrets. In front of them stood the royal family. The emperor, the empress and their daughter, the jade princess, Harumi.

"When her parents passed away." the emperor sighed.

The green ninja bowed slightly. "Thank you for inviting us into your home."

"It wasn't us." the emperor smiled. "It was our daughter."

The word daughter brought shivers down Harumi's spine. ' _The emperor isn't my father.'_

"And she would like you to stay with us until the threat to our throne is over." The empress gave the emperor a worried look as she spoke.

' _The empress isn't my mother.'_

Her husband shared the same worry. "These are troubling times. And as long as we have an Oni mask, we fear our lives are in jeopardy." he explained.

"The masks must never be reunited." Harumi stated. The ninja were all surprised to see how she remained calm. The subject should have been very sensitive, but Harumi didn't seem to be bothered by it.

But it was only natural, considering she was the princess of Ninjago. She was a part of the city's decoration. She held no power. She didn't choose her fate. She didn't choose her life.

' _I didn't choose my name.'_

"Please, say yes." Harumi continued, staring deeply into the ninja's eyes.

The ninja turned their heads to their master, signaling him to speak up. "Then you have our help." Lloyd smiled.

"Great!" Harumi allowed herself to smile back at him. "Then Mr. Hutchins can show you the palace."

The palace. What she was forced to call "her home". It wasn't her home. And the people around her weren't her family.

'Ninja never quit!' she had once said with her family, as they shared a hug.

Harumi's smile turned into a smirk.

' _I'll be the reason you'll finally quit.'_


End file.
